


Forever Yours

by RyanTruexJr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTruexJr/pseuds/RyanTruexJr
Summary: What happened between Podrick and Sansa after Bran's coronation.





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to A Faithful Knight! I'm not the greatest at writing smut, so I hope this isn't bad!

Sansa didn't know if it was the sweet plum wine or the fact she decided to play Tyrion's stupid game with him, Podrick, and Bronn that her cheeks were flushed. Tyrion was all but grilling poor Podrick, still trying to figure out what he did to those girls from the brothel years ago.  
"You are very skilled with your mouth." Podrick took a drink. Sansa raised an eye brow.  
"Guilty as charged."  
"So you pleasured them with your mouth." Podrick didn't drink.  
"I never said that. Drink up, My Lord." Tyrion took a drink. Sansa, thankful her turn was over, was intrigued. She had heard the story of the two whores that Bronn and Tyrion had bought for Podrick. She had also heard the fact that they had given them their money back.  
"Are you ever going to tell us what happened?" Bronn asked.  
"Well, you've had me intrigued." Sansa spoke up, shocking all three men in front of her.  
"Your Grace, I..." Sansa watched Podrick's face as he got red and trying to find words to say.  
"Obviously, I've never know...pleasure...in either of my marriages."  
"Your Grace..." Tyrion started, clearly, getting upset with her remarks.  
"You, my Lord, were not the problem. I'm just saying. After hearing of everyone's...adventures...I've been, curious." She said, sliding her look towards Podrick for just a quick second. "It would hardly be appropriate for a queen to engage in such activities though. If you will excuse me." Sansa set her cup down on the table before standing up. "I think it's time for me to retire to my chambers." Podrick shot up out of his seat.  
"May I walk you? I don't feel..."  
"Of course, Ser Podrick." Sansa didn't miss the looks Bronn and Tyrion exchanged as Podrick came around to Sansa's side of the long table. He held out his arm and she took. "Good night, Lord Tyrion. Lord Bronn." Sansa let Podrick lead her out of the great hall and towards the old throne room. When they got there, Sansa stopped. She stared at what was left of the Iron Throne, melted by dragon fire. "I honestly have no good memories from this room." Sansa took a few steps closer to the throne.  
"Your Grace..." Sansa turned to face him. He had walked over to a darken corner, his eyes watching her every move.  
"Sansa. Call me Sansa, Podrick."  
"That would be highly inappropriate of me to do and..." Podrick looked down at the floor, his dirty boots sliding across the stone floors.  
"Podrick. Look at me." Podrick slowly looked back up at her. Sansa had moved closer to him, only inches apart from him now.  
"Your Grace."  
"Sansa." Her voice was soft, making his cheeks flush.  
"Sansa."   
"I wanted to know what you did to those whores years ago." Sansa slid her hands up his chest.  
"Sansa, I..."   
"Can you show me?"   
"I can't do that." Sansa's face fell. "You are not a whore. You are a queen and should be treated as such."  
"Then treat me like a queen, Podrick." Sansa leaned up, brushing her lips against his. "I've never known pleasure from a man. Ramsey wasn't exactly..." Sansa's thought trailed off as she felt Podrick's lips on hers. He tasted of ale as she knew he wasn't a wine drinker. She melted into him, pressing her body to his. This was unlike any kiss she had ever had. Joffrey's kiss felt like poison, Ramsey's were like a nightmare, and she never knew what to think Baelish's kiss. She knew none of them were like Podrick's. His lips were gentle, but what he was doing with them, she couldn't describe. It was spreading warmth throughout her body, even in places she had never felt before. His hand gripped her waist as the other slowly tangled into her hair. To Sansa's displeasure, Podrick pulled away. He looked at her, her eyes still shut; her lips were swollen and red. He did that to her.   
Sansa slowly opened her eyes, brown eyes staring into her Tully blues.  
"Sansa, I..." she cut him off with a kiss.  
"Take me to my chambers, Podrick."  
***  
Podrick couldn't believe was in the Queen's chambers, trailing his lips down her neck. He couldn't believe he was making her moan as he kneeded her breast through her gown. Sansa pushed him away, looking at the look in his face.  
"I'm so sorry if I have displease you..." Sansa held up her hand, silencing him immediately.  
"You haven't done anything to displease me, Podrick." Podrick watched her reach behind her back. She pulled on the strings of her dress. Podrick stood in awe as the fabric of her dress slid off her breasts, exposing them.  
"I told you I had never known pleasure from a man's touch. And from what I hear, Podrick, your reputation precedes you." Sansa pulled her arms out of the sleeves, leaving her breasts full exposed. Her dress fell onto her hips.  
"I don't want to treat you like a whore."   
"You won't be."   
Sansa stepped close to him, her bare skin brushing against his leathers. She was surprised on how it felt against her nipples. Sansa grabbed Podrick's hands and placed him on her hips. His calloused hands felt like fire against her skin as he trailed them up her back. Their lips met again, this time there was such hunger in the way he kissed her.  He moved his hands back to her hips before slowly pushing her dress the rest of the way down. It pooled at her feet, Sansa stepping out of it. She toed out of her shoes, leaving her completely bare in front of him.  
"This does not seem fair." She said, watching a smile spread across Podrick's face. He didn't say anything, instead he slowly removed everything he was wearing until he was down to his small clothes.  
"I'm here to serve you, my..."  
"No." Sansa pressed her body against his, amazed by how just touching someone like this lit her entire body on fire. "You are not here to serve me."  
"You want to be treated like a queen."  
"I want to know the pleasure of a man, Podrick. If that means being treated like a whore," Podrick opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it, "and a queen, then so be it. Tell me what you want to do to me, Podrick."  
"Can I show you?" He asked, his voice thick with desire. Sansa only nodded as she watched Podrick come back to her. He pressed a kiss to her lips before leaving a trail across her jaw, down her neck, and between her breasts. He got down on one knee as he kissed every inch of the scars left behind by Ramsey. He wishes he could make them disappear. Podrick pulled his lips away from her soft skin, looking up at her face. Her eyes had slid closed, her head leaned back just slightly. Podrick grabbed her right thigh, squeezing it before hooking her leg over his shoulder. Sansa looked down, meeting his gaze. "Can I kiss you here?" He asked.  
"Yes." She watched as he held her leg in place as he slowly started to kiss her. She gasped, her hands tangled into Podrick's hair. She never knew she could feel this way, this kind of pleasure. The only other person to touch her there had made it feel like torture. This, however, was a different kind of torture. The way he kissed, licked, and nipped at her was making her fall to pieces. Podrick didn't show any signs of stopping. Sansa breaths became short and heavy, her legs starting to shake. Podrick held her tight as she started to fall over the edge, piece by wonderful piece. Sansa gripped his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath. Podrick gently kissed in the inside of her thighs before setting her foot back down in the floor.  
"Was that okay?" He asked, Sansa finally opening her eyes to look at him.  
"That was more than okay." She managed to say, her breath still heavy. She pulled him up to his feet, pressing her lips to his, tasting herself on his lips. Sansa led him to her bed, pushing him down to sit on the edge. She stood there for a moment, hesitant on what to do next. Before she could figured out what she wanted, Podrick grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He grabbed her by the waist, lifting her into his lap like she weighed nothing. Sansa could feel him getting harder as she pulled herself closer to him. Podrick sucked in a breath as she rolled her hips into his, making her feel wetness and warmth between her thighs again. She took him in her hands, Podrick's eyes widening just slightly as she started to stroke him.  
"Sansa..." his voice heavy. She kept going until he finally pulled her hand away. Podrick gripped her waist, pulling her up just slight before sliding her down on top of him as he held himself steady. They both let out low moans. She felt like silk around him, like nothing he had ever felt before.  
"I'm not sure what to do." She said in a low voice.  
"It's okay, just follow my lead." He kept his arm around her waist as he slowly pulled her up, sliding her off of him before letting her slide back down.   
Sansa never knew it could feel this way. As soon as he did it again, Sansa rolled her hips into him. Podrick groaned, his grip on her waist got tighter. He bucked up against her, causing her to gasp. Feeling more adventurous, Sansa pulled herself off of him before falling back down. As she did it again, Podrick met her half way. They found their rhythm. His fingers dug into her hips, hers into his shoulders. They never took their eyes off each other as moved their hips back and forth.  Podrick dipped his head down, lightly sucking on her nipple, getting another gasp to escape her lips. Podrick was close and he knew she was. He could feel her tightening around him, the best feeling in the world to him. Sansa leaned in, pressed her lips to his. Her pace got faster, a moan escaped her lips and onto his. Sansa held him tight as she finally let herself go. Podrick managed for thrust up into her a few more times before he was spent. They sat there for what seemed like a lifetime, not moving, not talking. Podrick brushed Sansa's damp hair off her sweat soaked forehead, trailing his thumb across her scarlet cheek. He finally put a tender kiss to her lips before laying her down on the bed. He climbed up next to her, pulling her close.  
"Is Your Grace pleased?" He asked after a while, his voice sounding like velvet to her ears.  
"And more." Sansa brushed her lips against his. He deepened the kiss, feeling himself getting harder again. This time, Sansa let him take the lead, loving the feeling of his body pressed on top hers. He slid inside her with ease as Sansa was still slick from their previous togetherness. Sansa wrapped her limbs around him as he slowly made love to her until the sun slowly started to peak over the horizon. Sansa fell asleep in his arms, never wanting it to end.  
***  
Sansa woke up alone. If she said she wasn't upset, it would have been a lie. She sat up, taking the furs with her. She looked around the room, seeing all his belongings were gone. Her heart broke in her chest until she saw it. A note sitting on the pillow next to her. It was from Podrick.

Dearest Sansa,  
I am deeply sorry I had to leave you before you have awaken, but it was for the best. I don't want you to look like you have been dishonored by a lowly knight of the Kingsgaurd. I did, however, enjoy our evening together and wish it could happen again. I will never forget it and I will never forget you, My Queen. My Sansa. Good-bye.  
Forever yours,  
Podrick


End file.
